Puzzle Pieces From The Clay
by Kaiyote
Summary: "It's only a dream if you want it to be one." Slash.


**If you want to read a better-formatted version, please go to my Fanfiction Livejournal _theblackmonster._**

**A/N:** This was written for the Livejournal Community _15minuteficlets_ for Word #121. It takes place after "Mommy's Bosses", and uh, well there's no real set timeline for _exactly_ when it happens. But it does happen _sometime_ after "Mommy's Bosses".

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The 4400. The title comes from _Such Great Heights _by The Postal Service.

**Warnings: **Slash, Jordan/Shawn. Seriously, don't read this if you don't like slash or the pairing. 'Cause it's not like I _want_ to freak you out.

**Puzzle Pieces From The Clay**

* * *

Jordan's skin is glistening as he gets out of the water, and he notices now that his skin is tanner than it has ever been, and his hair is longer than it has ever been. It surprises him that Jordan's hair appears brown, because he had only once ever seen it _not_ being black, and that was from a picture.

He smiles at Jordan, because Jordan nods and smiles at him, taking a towel from some place that's obscuring his vision.

Something inside tells him to _get up_ and go to Jordan, but wherever he is now is so relaxing and peaceful that he doesn't even _care_ if he gets up that Jordan will disappear, because right now is perfect, and maybe getting up would upset the moment. And then Jordan would be gone forever.

Jordan moves slowly towards him, and even though _he_ isn't moving, it literally feels like everything is moving through water: slow and calm. But even at the same time it feels like everything is going too quickly, and he knows that even if this _is_ a dream, no matter how slowly Jordan moves, he will be gone when he wakes up.

As soon as Jordan reaches him, time speeds up more so, and Jordan stretches out across from him, smiling once again. His gaze drifts slowly towards the sun, and his hand moves to cover his eyes from the nearly blinding heat of it.

When he takes his hand from his eyes and looks back, Jordan is lying closer to him, and he can see the beads of water coming down from Jordan's brown, but blacker hair from the water.

_"It's all right, Shawn, you can relax now."_

Jordan's voice startles him, and he scoots away, but stills his actions immediately. If there's anything he's learned from dreams, sudden movements can _always_ abruptly end them.

All Jordan does at that, though, is laugh at him, and much like the rest of the dream, this compares to something else too. While Jordan, before, seemed to be moving through water, now everything seems to take on a honey glow, along with Jordan's laughter.

_"Don't worry, Shawn, I didn't mean to startle you."_

Jordan's voice brings him back from his thoughts, and he realizes now that perhaps this is _not_ a dream. If only for the fact that he knows this will come crashing down around himself soon enough, much like his _actual_ life.

_"It doesn't matter. Jordan, I'm-"_

Jordan smiles at him again, the same slow, lazy, honey-like smile as before, and his mind goes back to the thought of that this _is_ a dream. Because _right now_ is _far_ too perfect.

_"-Don't say anything, I already know."_

And with that the world around him fades darker, and Jordan's smile is the last thing he sees.

* * *

Shawn bolted upright, bringing a hand to his eyes before whispering, "Fuck. I knew that had to be a dream."

"It's only a dream if you _want_ it to be one."

Shawn gasps, and jumps up, this time covering his hand with his mouth. So far, _this_ is the weirdest dream he's ever had. Well, there was one- But that didn't really compare to anything currently.

"J-Jordan?"

"I already told you," Jordan smiled, and sat down next to Shawn on the bed, "You don't have to say anything. I already know."

Shawn's stomach tightens, and he has to bite his lip because he _knows_ that if he doesn't, something like a cry-scream-_freakout_ will result.

Jordan smiles at Shawn, and moves closer to him, wrapping his arms around him as he does so, "And just because you need to know, I do too."

At that, Jordan smiles again, and kisses him, and something like a cry-scream-_freakout does_ occur _at that._

But, it doesn't really matter, because Jordan basically overrides any thought process in the first place, and he isn't really interested in thinking anything beside _JordanJordanJordan_ right now.


End file.
